<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Late by Team7Extra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337934">You're Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra'>Team7Extra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan &amp; Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poems, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A child who longs to be a child forever. . . but it just might be to late. A poem.</p><p>Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>You're Late</strong>
</p><p>The curtains are opened</p><p>The lights left on</p><p>So why aren't you here?</p><p>My stuffed dog in my arms</p><p>My bag all packed</p><p>The sun is coming through the trees Its morning now</p><p>You're Late</p><p>That night repeated, over and over</p><p>Years later the dogs on a shelf</p><p>The curtains are open</p><p>The lights left on</p><p>My father yelled to much tonight</p><p>Under my pillows my ears still ring</p><p>The moon rises and falls</p><p>Yet still here I am</p><p>You're Late</p><p>The curtains are open</p><p>The lights left on</p><p>No longer a child</p><p>Nor a teen</p><p>The city is bright</p><p>To hard to sleep, so I just wait</p><p>Daylight comes</p><p>You're Late</p><p>The curtains are open</p><p>The lights left on</p><p>My youth long gone</p><p>The last page almost read</p><p>My breath grows short</p><p>Into the darknessI go</p><p>When I get there</p><p>A light starts to grow</p><p>In it a figure with a stretched out hand</p><p>A red headed boy dress in green</p><p>I take his hand, and up we go</p><p>Through my room with the lights left on</p><p>Out the window with the curtains left open</p><p>Headed to the second star to the right</p><p>With a smile I scold</p><p>"Peter Pan, I'm too old"</p><p>With a grin on his face he replied</p><p>"No, It's just that</p><p>You're Late"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>